


He kissed me!!

by Nona5me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cartoon heart, Enjoy the story, Fluff, Humor, I'm addicted to Klance, M/M, Shut Up Kiss, i'm to lazy, not profread, other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: Shy about emotions but loud as ever Lance manages to talk Keith into a kiss with the lack of understandable words.





	He kissed me!!

“-so that left me...wondering yet again...why crayons have the stupidest names.” Keith groaned loudly as my voice echoed in the training room combined with soft grunts and heavy breathing of battle while I continued to name said stupid crayon names. “Ugh Lance do you ever just shut the fuck up.” I stepped away from another flying fist coming at my head then smirked, it was only a momentary guard drop, “only when there's a good reason to.”

But thats all keith ever needs to win a fight a yet again drop me to my ass and pin me. Non to pleased I glare up at him this bastard has been back from the blade for three quintants and is just now getting around to kicking my ass without breaking a sweat. “Get the fuck off we’re going again since you  _ cheated _ .”

He snorted crossing his arms, still firmly placed above me, “how did I cheat?”

I waved my hands at him, “you asked a question I was distracted trying to answer it. Error go,  _ cheater _ !” His smirk stretched across his face and I was more than pleased to see it. I mean it’s not a smile but we’re getting there - it’s like the blades sucked all his emotions out and shredded them in a garbage disposal.

His visit was brief there was still a bunch of shit that needed to be done but Keith near suicide act and now laters on the ship the blade thought it wise to send back up. In actuality out three forces, the rebels, voltron, and the blade had all rejoined and before victory cheering could be shouted at the rooftops the entire team was yelling at keith about almost dying, and Hunk was crying, Pidge was hitting him in the arm half heartedly her eyes shiny with the threat of tears. 

It was all pretty hectic especially since Coran and Allura where in on it to berating him on such a crazy foolish act Corans blubbering joined in with Hunks. Keiths eyes had locked on to me as I stood at a distance with my arms crossed letting them, and Shiro, have at the foolish impulsiveness of this crazy son of a bitch. As pissed as I’d been though my stomach still churned with the withering winged insects flapping happily away in my stomach at the sight of this boy, this stupid crazy impulsive lovable boy.

Basically I gave him one good punch to the jaw he’d stood back up nodded once as if to accept that as a punishment I nodded back glancing at the others surprised face before a wide grin spread across mine, ‘dude you should have seen us out there we kicked fucking ass!’ I wanted to the whole room and was suddenly joined by the rebels and the rest of voltron.

Yet now I’m yelling at him again back to our old antics as he gives that smug little shit eating grin while I yell about him cheating. “Plus I know them blade people teach you cheat moves!” He groaned tipping his head back and exposing the porcelain white of his throat gleaming with just a hint of sweat before disappearing behind that god forsaken blade suit.

“Seriously Lance you talk so much, just shut up.”

The last of our relationship before he left had been me as his right hand light soothing comments about this and that, occasionally the comforting word to set the others mind back to focus. He’d become my friend, my very internally, off limits, for multiple reasons, friend. That I without a shadow of a doubt am continuing to fall for in multiple ways.

“Why?! what reason do I have to-” well at least that's what I thought before he’d crashed his lips down on mine and I’m not going to lie I was fucking shocked enough to just blink at the very close eye lashes that dusted his pale cheek. It’s not like I could pull my head back and ask questions, I wasn’t even to that stage of ‘what the actual fuck’ yet. Keith pulled back cocked his head like a little bird before smirking and  _ then _ deciding to get off me.

However my brain was like that tiny little loading circle that spun and spun and spun. Lets just say it took Hunk walking into the room a few moments later to nudge my side with a questioning look that got me back to reality. “You alright man, did you and Keith get into another fight?” My head shook weakly then he pulled me to my feet, “nah, he just surprised me, and he cheated!”

Hunks snorts, “I’m pretty sure they teach that at the Blade.” My eyes widened for effect as I threw up my hands, “that's what I said!” 

Hunks low chuckle and pat on the shoulder grounded me further, if only he could have been here when keith was here. Wait no scratch that, it would have been super awkward if Hunk had been here to witness that out of the blue kiss of silence. “Anyways I came to come get you and Keith cause well, one I wanted to see him again I feel like if I wait to long he’ll just disappear again y’know. And two Matt and I made these wicked good space cookies.” Hunks excitement started kicking in, “you know how I’m always saying if we used Pidges big brain and mine we could make some wicked Altean food cause everything i just basic elements combined together so it’s flavorless but  neutrishinal! Well Matt has basically the  _ same _ brain as here, and he helped me cadigoris the food to be combined in the correct way to produce spices and sweets! We have chocolate ship cookies man!”

“Thats awesome man, oh points on the pun by the way.”

Chocolate ship cookies were probably going to become the name of said cookies indefinitely. “Right, so, do you know where Keith is?”

Oh no, back to Keith, my brains gonna have to over analyse training for at least five hours tonight. “Nah, man he left a little while ago. I don’t know where he went.”

Hunk deflated his excitement gone struck my bro heart chord. “But I’m sure if we tell Coran we panicked and thought he left again we could get away with using the intercom to call him to the kitchen.” Hunks face instantly brightened.

I was more than ready to face Keith again, however I can’t really shout questions about kissing me during training with Hunk and Matt in the room - plus it didn’t take long for Pidge to join us. This probably would have been one of the few times I didn’t mind all the attention being on Keith but the bombarding constant questions about what it’s like at the Blade seemed to make him uncomfortable especially since they were coming faster than his replies. 

“Hunk!” It was a quick shout that caught his attention, “you know how you were saying Matt is smarter than Pidge and helped you sort the spices?” Hunks eyes widened as Pidge straightened, “excuse you, what?” Hunk was frantically waving his hands to stop but Matt was laughing, “I mean I am.” Pidge squinted at them both moving her chair closer to keith, “I’ll have you know  _ I’ve _ helped  _ him _ with his homework.” I snorted out of peer instinct of sibling rivalry, I knew it wouldn’t be too hard to get siblings against each other. Hunk however had been thrown under the bus to but it’s like the same thing he’s everyone's big cuddly brother. 

Pidges glare turned to him next, “And  _ you,  _ if you think.” Hunk was shouting so not to hear her threat, “no that's not what I said, I said that you guys have like basically the same brian intelligence wise.” Matt huffed biting his cheek, “not even close I taught Pidge everything she knows, without my brain she’d be,” he looked over to me and I gasped from actual surprise. 

“Rude! I’m very intelligent I was top of my class at the garrison and while I may not join in on the tech talk I can understand it so…” I waved my hands at him, “shut your Quiznack!” Matt’s eyes widened, then he burst out laughing, “shut...shut your fuck?!?!” Pidge is grinning widely a little dimple appearing in her left cheek. THose were here rare smiles, the full ones that she only got at her happiest moments. Hunk was tentatively sliding a plate towards me of chocolate ship cookies, joining in on the laughter.

I faked a pout until they were all growing louder in laughter my face softening at the sight of them all so happy. Then my gaze caught Keith and I straightened slightly at the fond look he was giving to  _ me?! _ A small smile tilting his lips that were now distracting me causing me to turn away my cheeks heating. It was platonic, I just had to keep reminding myself that he viewed me as a friend...I think.

The laughing continued the smiles never stopping Coran eventually joining first set on the intent of scolding us for the use of the coms, Allura and Shiro joining later after another what looked to be an exhausting conversation with Lotor to set up there next prison break, or recon mission. All is well though cause the were smiling to not even three seconds after another conversation started. 

Occasionally I looked over towards Keith he was talking a lot but he was smiling a lot and he seemed content watching so alls well right. With everyone distracted my mind raced upon looking at him only looking away when his innocently beautiful eyes would turn towards me. Shining like two perfect amethyst. 

Keith had kissed me, eyes closed mouth to mouth deep and crushing kiss. One that literally stoll words from my mouth. And now he acting as if nothing happened the only difference was the occasional look of knowing he was there, knowing what he did, and still fondly looking at Lance. It would have meant something, the fond looks, if he wasn’t looking at everyone like that.

It was platonic he just misses us.

That’s what I’ve got to believe, because those are the facts.

When people started to retire to their rooms I left with Hunk after helping him clean up the kitchen. Shiro and Keith had left before that murmuring to one another as they left. It left a ting of jealousy but it always does, still I wonder if Keith's ever kissed Shiro like that, or has Shiro ever kissed Keith like that and that’s where he learned it. Does that mean I’ve indirectly kissed Shiro too. 

“You alright man you seem distracted?” Hunk sounded concerned as he always does, but I wave a hand to dismiss it, “yeah, man , just tired.” He lays a heavy hand on my shoulder, “alright get some sleep and we can finish off those cookies tomorrow and learn how to make pineapple smoothies.” I smiled and waved him goodnight, as I was walking into my room I was murmuring to myself about Hunk and his obsession with pineapple a grin on my face while I began to strip for my shower.

My shirt on the floor someone clears their throat and my bayards out and pointed at a startled Keith with both hands up slightly wide eye’d. Lowering my weapon I frown, “dude, I almost shot you what the quiznack are you doing in here?” My bayard dematerialised and I set it down on my nightstand grabbing my shirt from the floor to toss it into the laundry basket then grab pajamas to leave in the bathroom as I listen for a reply. 

“I-I wanted to apologise for uh, the training deck. I just, you wouldn’t shut up, and I…” In the bathroom I look at my reflection cheeks holding a blush bottom lip caught in my teeth while in between feeling my heart thumping against my chest and hearing Keith's voice stammer out for touching me like it was a bad thing.

It took a moment to catch my breath and program words out my mouth and a smile on my face as I walked back out cocking my hip out to the side and putting a hand on it. “Aw, come on man don’t apologise. I know I’m incredibly good looking it’s hard to resist all this.” Keith didn’t smile from where he sat on my bed, only stood to meet me in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, “yeah but-” Internally sighing I cut him off this angsty shy boy was most definitely going to be the death of me. 

“Bip bip, no excuses I said it was ok if you kiss me, don’t worry about it.” _ And please do it again.  _ He didn’t, he just stared at me a moment looking tenser than before, “it’s ok...if I kiss you.” He said it slowly and I had to backtrack to what I said, oh, oh no. I gulp loudly, “kiss _ ed _ , I-I ment past tense. I mean at that point, if you wanted to again I wouldn’t be opposed to it, not that I wouldn’t not be not opposed to it, or, um against...n-non unwanted, shit.” My brows furrowed as I stared at the ground trying to sort out the mess of words in my head and already out my mouth.

“I mean, well I meant that I, you, or we but like kiss and, and, and that the training deck when we and you-” Keith’s hand touched my cheek softly and I looked away from the ground in surprise to see him standing so close. “Do you want me to kiss you?” My stomach churned, “d-do you want me to want you to kiss me?” Keith pauses then shakes his head after an eye roll. His hand reaches around to grab my neck pulling me closer. My heart beating so hard against my chest I’m starting to understand every cartoon ever better than before when it falls out there chest at a beautiful woman. 

Keith's nose brushes against mine and holy shit I hope his heart beats like this. I need to know if it does. 

His lips feather light against mine before he pulls me in the rest of the way. I’ve kissed before but I’ve only kiss, or gotten kissed, by keith one other time and I still lose track of my brain. My hand slides to his hip, thin and meaty with muscle, a hard hip that I pull closer my other hand sliding up his arm to stop over his heart feeling it beat a mile a minute. I sigh into the kiss. He pulls back slightly looking at my hand his face turning fifty shades of our lion.

I push his chin back up to look at me so our lips can meet again, this time his tongue flickers against my lips and how am I supposed to say no to this crazy, wild, cartoon hearted boy. So when his tongue runs into mine and then over my teeth exploring my mouth I sigh again into it pulling his hips closer. 

I thought occured to me as I pulled away quickly, “did you know there's a crayon color called fluffy brown?” Keith groaned dropping his head on my chest, “dammit Lance is that what you were thinking about? Ugh, I’m leaving.” My hands on his hips tighten, “no I was think about how I love that your heart is beating as fast as mine for the same reason but it would have been way to sappy in the moment to tell you  I want to never let go of you again.” 

Keith looked up the amethysts of his eye sparkling like they hold the universe. 


End file.
